How to Make Cards
In order to play Fight of the Foos, cards are essential, and if you want to begin making them, you'll need to know how. This tutorial will explain the basic process of making a standard fighter card, but if you want to play with your own rules, feel free to customize your cards however you like. Familiarizing Yourself with Parts of a Card Before you begin, you could use to familiarize yourself with the various parts of a FotF card. Read this tutorial, which explains what everything on a card does. Acquiring the Right Materials Index Cards FotF cards are made using 6 x 4" index cards. These can be found at any drugstore or office supplies store. These cards may be harder to find, however, than 3 x 5" index cards, which seem to be much more common. Do not use these smaller index cards. Unless you can write very small, it will be nearly impossible to fit all of the needed information for your card onto the card. Note, however, that if you are printing your card from a computer, and thus using text for your writing, 3 x 5's can be used. However, try to always use the same size for your deck. A staggered deck can be difficult to manage. Drawing Supplies Essentially, any drawing supplies will do for creating the drawing on your card. A good pencil will be needed, however; a nice mechanical pencil is best. Basic Layout A basic card is composed with the following layout: *The drawing of the card's subject on the left. *The title of the card (in the top left corner) and the card's type (directly under the title) *The right column, which is composed of attacks, effect, and power. *The basic info (HP and basic attack), usually toward the top and directly to the left of the right column. A power and an effect are the only things among these things that are not essential. All of the others are necessary for a card to battle, so include them! Steps to Making a Card This is the best order of steps to take when making a card. It is not necessary that you follow these, but it produces the best results. #Draw your card's subject on the left side of the card. #Add the title and type of the card. #IF IT IS AN ITEM OR EFFECT CARD: Write "Item Card", or "Effect Card" in the bottom left corner of the card. #Begin drawing the right column by drawing a straight line, leaving a wide margin between it and the right edge of the card. #Add the ATTACKS header and create all attacks, as depicted in the picture. #Add an effect, if desired. #Add the Power bar if desired, which will extend from the right column. Congratulations! Your results should yield something like the pictured image if you have done it right. Keep making cards to start your deck! Making Cards Digitally Cards can be created using a computer just as well as they can be created with traditional art tools! Just download any one of these templates and fill it in with the info you'll need for your card, following all the same steps as you would for making a card traditionally. Downloadable Card Templates To use one of these templates, click it, then view the full-sized image. Save the image where you want it to be, and get editing to make your card! Digital Blank Card.png|A basic card with 3 attacks, an effect, and a power. 2 attacks.jpg|A card with only two attacks. No power.jpg|A card with no power. 2 attacks (no power).jpg|A card with two attacks and no power. 4 attacks.png|A card with four attacks, but no effect. 4 attacks (no power).png|A card with four attacks and no power. Category:Tutorials